


The Coast

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Lucifer promised to do something for Natalie. One big favor, in return for silencing Hell. She wanted to go to the coast. He gave her the ocean for a whole weekend, but she got sick. They came back after a week to track down Pestilence, and went to a casino. Natalie got all dolled up and looked older than she really was, and looked amazing, but she was sick.But what if this didn't happen? What if Natalie didn't get sick when they went to the coast, what if they went to the casino on the first trip? What if she wore that red dress and looked older and wasn't sick? What would have happened to the delicate balance the two unlikely friends had?





	The Coast

"You've gotta be shitting me, girl." Lucifer was not amused by her sheepish smile. "What did I say?"

"Not to ask you for anything else... But we're here, at the coast, so why not get the full experience? Ocean, check. Boardwalk, check. Beach, check. Casino?" Natalie waggled her eyebrows at him, excitement lighting her eyes up. He knew he was getting soft because he couldn't really bring himself to say no to her. Especially not after what she had done for him. He glared at her, his eyes narrowed and his horns glowing slightly with a soft red glow. She just kept grinning at him. _Dammit._

"Fine! But you have to wear something that's not what you would usually wear. It's a casino." He pointed out dryly. She practically jumped up and down and squealed. "And act more mature, damn." 

"Let's go pick out something to wear. I think I can spend the money on an outfit." Natalie grabbed his arm as he shifted into a human form, his "drug dealer" form as she called it. Best to look older for a casino anyways. He resisted groaning as she dragged him through the shopping center near the motel they were staying in. He did not want to be stuck in some girly shop full of girly dresses and… Was that lingerie? Natalie seemed to steer clear of that section, making a beeline for the less-frilly and more grown up dresses. If Lucifer was completely honest with himself, a few of those looked sexy. Not that he’d ever tell the girl that she looked sexy. She tried on a green dress that looked good with her orange hair, but his eye was caught by a red dress. He missed the sly grin on her face as he wandered to a different section of the store. She walked up to him a few minutes later, carrying her shopping bag. 

“What’d ya get?” He asked, his tone bored but his eyes curious. She put a finger to her lips, surprising him. 

“It’s a secret.” She grinned widely when he frowned at her. “Now let’s go! I can change there.” 

“Wait, wait.” He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from bolting off. “Lemme put an illusion on you.” 

She frowned. “Why?” 

“You’ll look older. Look the part better. Even if you are old enough to go in one, legally speaking.” He raised an eyebrow. “And you can actually get a drink without breaking the law. Again.” She ducked her head sheepishly at his comment about her less-than-legal drinking. It’s not like she got drunk! She didn’t even drink often. Just sometimes. 

“Fine. Can you do your thing at the casino though? When I’m all dressed up?” She asked and he complied to her wish.

* * *

“Are you sure I have to look older? I think I look just fine anyways.” Natalie pointed out as she emerged from the bathroom where she had changed. Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, girlie. It’s for the best, we discussed this.” He turned to her and froze, his eyes wide. The dress she bought was the very one he had looked at. It was a deep red color and the straps crossed over her chest, making it stand out and drew attention to it. The straps went over her shoulders and behind her neck, showing her upper back. The dress was short, shorter than should be allowed for her, and it was complete with strappy wedges. She didn’t look too different from her usual physical appearance, only a couple years older. Her hair was wavy and down and she had deep red lipstick on as well. _Shit._ She looked _good._ He realized he was staring and quickly snapped out of it. “You act like you look bad.” He added without thinking. 

She smirked a little. “Are you saying I look good?” She asked. He certainly looked like he was admiring the view. She couldn’t help looking at him too. She had seen him in his older form many times, and even though she originally accused him of being a drug dealer greaser, he was still quite attractive. Especially today. His black shirt looked good against his tan skin, the top few buttons undone and teasing everyone with what was under it. He was wearing nicer pants than usual. Even his earrings added to his good looks. Two in the cartilage of his ears and gauges. His hair was slicked back as usual, a bit messy. She tried to not be so obvious in her own staring. 

“Shall we?” He ignored her question, offering his arm to her. She took it with a smile. 

“We shall.” They walked into the casino and immediately her eyes widened. “Whoa.” There were tons of machines to gamble at, as well as table games with everything from cards to spinning boards to regular old dice. She didn’t know how to play half the stuff here. Music played over the speakers and lights flashed, reminding her a little of a club with gambling. Except so much nicer than a club. “I don’t even know where to start.” She mumbled. 

“I do.” Lucifer grumbled, walking towards the bar. She followed, still hanging onto his arm. He needed a drink to get through this night with her looking the way she did. 

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked him. Natalie kept looking around at everything, soaking in the sites. 

“Snakebite.” He said simply. It was a bitter drink, and only a shot. It was supposed to be pretty hard, but he was the Devil. He could hold his drink. 

“And you, miss?” The bartender caught Natalie’s attention as he set down Lucifer’s drink. 

“Oh. Um… Oh! Laila told me about a drink she thought I’d like.” She glanced at Lucifer, who was downing his drink, and couldn’t help the smirk growing on her face. “A Sex on the Beach please.” Lucifer nearly choked on his drink, slamming the glass down as he coughed. She raised an eyebrow at him innocently. “I thought you could hold your drink.” She teased. The name was also poking fun at him, since they were at the beach, but it was really just a fancy name for a mostly-harmless drink. Lots of fruity things with some vodka. Nothing crazy. 

“I can.” He growled. He knew what the drink was, but he could hardly believe she said that. It caught him more off guard than he was willing to admit. “I’ll have another.” He nodded at the bartender. He seriously needed another. The bartender gave them both their drinks and he downed his again quickly. Natalie hardly noticed, she was happily sipping on her fruity drink with just enough potent alcohol to give her a nice buzz when she finished it. She didn’t want to finish it off quickly, however. She wanted to enjoy it so she took her time. Lucifer leaned against the bar and scanned the crowd in the casino. 

“What do you recommend?” She asked him between sips. 

“To start? Hmm.” His eyes flickered to a blackjack table. “Maybe blackjack. It requires a little skill, not just luck.” His eyes moved to a slot machine. “But if you’re willing to try your luck, there’s always those. They require no skills. Perfect for you.”

“We need chips or something first, right?” She asked, not rising to his comment. She wasn’t 100 percent sure how casinos worked. Most of her knowledge came from TV shows. 

“Yeah. You exchange money for chips, then trade in the chips later for money again.” He explained, glancing at her. She was still sipping at her drink, content to just watch for the moment. He ordered one more shot before laying down money for their drinks. This third shot of the hard drink finally broke him down to the alcohol in his system. He was very far from drunk or even tipsy, but he could feel it making the edges fuzzy. Exactly what he need, to be coherent but a touch fuzzy. Natalie finished off her own drink and discovered her earlier thought was correct. She was working on a nice buzz. She thanked the bartender before wandering off from the bar. Lucifer shook himself out of his thoughts and followed her, grumbling about her getting into trouble on her own. She stopped by a blackjack table. 

“I think I recognize this game.” She mumbled, watching curiously with her head tilted to the side. “I’m gonna watch for a few minutes, maybe try it for myself? You can go and try something else if you want. I’ll be fine.” She gave him another one of her smiles that would normally make him go all soft on her, but with how she looked right now, it just made her more attractive. 

“Fine, but I’ll be coming back for you. Don’t do anything stupid.” He muttered, leaving her at the table. There was a poker table close by that was about to start a game. He could keep an eye on her and play the game. Perfect. He sat down and traded some of his dwindling supply of money for chips. He hoped he could win back some of his money, if not make more. He soon became engrossed in the game. He had an excellent poker face and he never lost a bet. 

Once the game was over, he came out with a little more money than he originally bet. It wasn’t his best win, but it was something. He let his arrogance show a little with a wide smirk and bragging words, before he realized he hadn’t actually seen Natalie in… a while. His smirk fell into a frown as he looked for her. His eyes scanned the room. Not at the blackjack table he left her at. Not at any blackjack tables. Not at the slot machines. He started walking, still looking for her, when he spotted her finally. She was away from the busy part of the casino, off to the side with another drink in her hand and talking to a man. He nearly growled when he saw the man way too close to her, all smirks and sweet talk. At least Natalie didn’t seem like she was particularly enjoying it. He walked towards them and caught the tail end of their conversation. 

“You’re really nice and I really appreciate the drink, but I’m here with someone else.” She said quickly, her eyes darting around like she was looking for an escape. 

“I don’t see anyone else, and you certainly dressed to impress. C’mon, just come with me.” The man offered. 

“No, thanks.” Natalie could tell what he wanted from her and she was not interested. He didn’t seem to get the hint as he kept getting closer to her instead of leaving her alone. 

“I’m pretty sure she told you to leave.” Lucifer crossed his arms. This whole situation seemed very cliche, like it was straight out of a movie or book, but it was real and she was uncomfortable and he hated the man getting so close to what was his. 

“Who the hell are you?” The man snapped, grabbing Natalie’s arm and pushing her behind him. 

“Funny you said it like that.” He chuckled and did what he did to Kristi when she spread rumors about Natalie, what he did to those damn kids in the park shortly after being contracted to her. He bared demonic teeth complete with a demonic forked tongue at the man. He half considered letting his horns pop up too, but that would have been noticed by others. Best to just scare the jerk off. Which he absolutely did, but he almost wished he punched the guy as well. 

“That wasn’t nice.” Natalie frowned at him. 

“He wasn’t nice.” He pointed out. “What happened to staying put?” 

“I lost twice so I walked around to try something else instead. He seemed nice enough, buying me a drink, but he wouldn’t back off.” She absentmindedly rubbed her arm where she was grabbed rudely. 

“Had enough of gambling?” He asked her with a patient expression. 

“I mean I don’t want to leave just yet.” She paused, remembering what she saw as she walked around. “Are you done gambling?” She questioned. 

“For now.” He gave her a suspicious look. He didn’t like the look in her eyes. That’s the look she wore when she dragged him to a church on a Sunday. That’s the look she wore whenever she had something planned he would probably hate. He hated that look. 

“C’mon.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back, where there was a lounge of sorts with a dancefloor. It was darker than the casino. The only source of light was the flashing lights and the ceiling, which looked like a starry sky. It wasn’t very crowded, most people who came to a casino came to gamble and not sit in a lounge or dance. She didn’t stop dragging him until they were on the dancefloor with some popular techy song playing with way too much bass. “Dance with me.”


End file.
